…Y tu casa derribaré…
by I am SuperWhoLock
Summary: Él construyó su vida y su rutina como un refugio, como una casa de ladrillos. Y sin embargo, el inesperado regreso de un fantasma del pasado puede echarlo todo abajo, arrastrándolo hacia los abismos del miedo y la obsesión…


**I**

Thomas se sentía completamente incapaz de conciliar el sueño esa noche.

Aún encerrado dentro de aquel imponente caserón en el que vivía, aquel hombre seguía sintiéndose como una víctima indefensa, una presa fácil a la espera de que alguna clase de enemigo desconocido surgiese en medio de la noche para destruirlo por completo.

-¿Hay alguien allí?-preguntó con voz débil al tiempo que se incorporaba lentamente de la cama, luego de creer haber oído algún ruido en la planta inferior de la casa. Pero eso no podía ser…Esa noche, en su casa no estaban más que él…Y aun así, él estaba seguro de haber escuchado algo.

Thomas tomó en sus manos la pistola que tenía escondida en uno de los cajones del velador al costado de su cama, y se acercó cautelosamente hasta la puerta de su habitación, dispuesto a lidiar con cualquier posible invasor.

Luego de un rápida revisión de su domicilio, el hombre pudo comprobar que, efectivamente sus sospechas habían infundadas. No había nadie más en su casa. Nadie más que él y sus dos gatos. No había ningún peligro. Estaba a salvo y seguro dentro de su morada, su fortaleza impenetrable, la cual podía mantener a raya a cualquier posible intruso indeseado…

" _A salvo_ …" repitió para sí mentalmente, dejándose caer sobre uno de los sillones de su casa.

"Tal vez mis hermanos tienen razón…Tendría que dejar de ser tan paranoico…"

Ah, los hermanos de Thomas.

Daniel y Eustace. Sus dos queridos hermanos menores.

Esos dos jóvenes sí que sabían disfrutar la vida. A menudo Thomas no sabía con qué cosa iban a salir, de un día para otro. Y la verdad es que ambos podían llegar a ser tan irresponsables que Thomas se sentía constantemente irritado por sus actitudes, al punto de haberse distanciado de ellos.

Ahora él deseaba verlos. Deseaba hablar con ellos, tal vez invitarles a que pasasen unos días en su casa… ¡Tal vez hasta podrían quedarse a vivir con él, al menos por un tiempo! Después de todo, aquello sería una gran mejora en comparación de los sitios que ambos habían escogido como sus respectivas residencias...

Thomas encendió la radio. A esas horas la estación que él había escogido transmitía un curioso dueto musical de flauta y violín. Aquella alegre música trajo a la mente de Thomas varios recuerdos, en los que fue reparando mientras permanecía sentado en el sillón, oscilando entre el sueño y la vigilia…

 **II**

-¿Estás bien, Thomas? Pareces un poco cansado…

-Estoy bien, estoy bien…-repuso Thomas, esbozando una débil sonrisa en su rostro.

Aquel fin de semana Thomas había sido invitado a una presentación artística de sus dos hermanos menores…Una obra sencillísima, realizada con fines caritativos, basada en el cuento de los tres cerditos…

Rosa estaba con él. Por esos días, ellos todavía eran pareja. Y de hecho, fue ella quien le había convencido de asistir a dicha presentación, a pesar del poco entusiasmo que tenía al respecto.

La alegre música de una flauta, a la cual no tardó en unirse la armoniosa melodía de un violín dio comienzo a la representación. Thomas no tardó ni en segundo en reconocer quienes eran los intérpretes de dichas notas, las mismas que ya había escuchado repetidas veces desde su niñez: la flauta la tocaba Daniel, mientras que Eustace era quien hacía sonar el violín.

Ambos no tardaron en aparecer sobre el escenario, disfrazados como sus respectivos personajes: Ambos eran los cerditos perezosos que habían hecho sus casas de paja y de madera para irse temprano a jugar.

"El papel les queda como anillo al dedo a los dos…" Pensó Thomas, de manera un tanto irónica. A su parecer, ambos eran pésimos actores, haciendo seguramente muchas más payasadas de las que requerían sus papeles, aunque los niños presentes en el teatro parecían encantados con los personajes.

-Vaya…Y yo que pensaba que los niños de ahora eran demasiado cínicos como para disfrutar de un cuento de hadas…-le susurró Rosa al oído. Ella también parecía estar encantada con la obra.

Por fin, llegó el momento en el que debía aparecer el Gran Lobo Malo, listo para hacer volar por los aires las casas de los dos cerditos. El actor encargado de interpretar a dicho personaje usaba un burdo disfraz consistente de una tosca máscara y un espeso abrigo gris, tan ridículo que los niños no pudieron evitar romper en sonoras carcajadas al verle.

Nadie podría haberse asustado de semejante bufón, pero por alguna razón Thomas se sintió ligeramente incomodado, como si algún temor primario hubiese sido reavivado en su subconsciente sin ninguna clase de motivo aparente.

En un principio Thomas creyó que se trataba de un simple mareo y nada más. Pero aquella desagradable sensación no desapareció por más que él lo hubiera querido, y más aún…

Más aún cuando presenció como el lobo tocaba la puerta de la casa de madera en donde estaban refugiados los dos hermanitos, al tiempo que recitaba su parlamento, con voz cruel y burlona:

-1,2, 3… ¡Ábranme la puerta cerditos!

Por extraño que pudiese resultar, cada golpe que ese falso lobo daba sobre una puerta de cartón se le hizo verdaderamente amenazante, y también el supuesto temor de los personajes que sus dos hermanos representaban le pareció escalofriantemente verdadero, imaginándose dos caras asustadas detrás de las máscaras de cerdo.

-Pues si no me abren…-prosiguió aquel lobo disfrazado-Yo soplaré y soplaré…

"Y su casa derribaré…" pensó para sus adentros Thomas, cerrando sus ojos.

Y en apenas un segundo, Thomas vio sangre, mucha sangre a sus pies, mientras una sombra terrorífica parecía acercarse a toda prisa hacia él.

-¿Thomas? –Preguntó entonces Rosa-¡Dios mío! ¡Pero si estás pálido como un fantasma! ¿Está todo bien?

-Yo…sí, estoy bien…-mintió el aludido.-No es nada…

 **III**

Thomas se reunió con sus hermanos al término de la obra.

Ellos se mostraron muy felices de verle, dándole los dos un fuerte abrazo mientras todavía llevaban puestos sus disfraces de cerdo.

-¡Hasta que al fin te apareces!-exclamó un sonriente Eustace, dándole un codazo amistoso-Ya he perdido la cuenta del número de obras a las que te hemos invitado, y tú nunca vienes…

-Bueno…Yo voy poco al teatro…-repuso Thomas, un tanto cohibido-Y además…Son casi todas obras infantiles…

-¿Y eso qué?-preguntó Daniel-¿Acaso te crees muy "maduro" para nuestras obras?

-Bueno…Es que no tengo hijos, ¿Qué voy a hacer yo en medio de una audiencia de chiquillos?

Rosa no tardó en unirse en la conversación: Luego de haberse presentado de una manera bastante cordial, ella y los dos hermanos menores de Thomas parecieron congeniar de inmediato, conversando y riendo entre sí, mientras que el propio Thomas no era más que un testigo silencioso que se limitaba a forzar una sonrisa en su rostro y asentir.

-¿Así que tienes novia? ¿Y cómo es que no nos la habías presentado antes?

-Bueno…Yo…

-Es que no había tenido la oportunidad…-intervino oportunamente Rosa, con lo que Thomas ni siquiera tuvo que responder la pregunta que se le había sido formulada, continuando presenciado en casi absoluto silencio como es que sus dos hermanos conversaban con su pareja, hablando con tanta familiaridad con ella como si se conociesen de toda la vida.

A su alrededor paseaban algunos actores de la obra, todavía usando sus extravagantes disfraces. Para Thomas, el ir y venir de tales personajes tuvo un efecto irreal, como si repentinamente se encontrase en medio de alguna clase de sueño absurdo del cual no podía despertar.

\- Hola, cerdito… ¿Quieres jugar conmigo? …- dijo entonces una voz, y Thomas alzó la vista.

Frente a sí tenía a una figura de aspecto siniestro…Un hombre cuyo rostro era cubierto por una burda máscara de lobo y cuyas ropas estaban manchadas de sangre fresca, quien jugueteaba con una navaja.

Thomas se quedó paralizado de terror. Para él, aquello fue como contemplar a la misma muerte.

-Si no me abres la puerta…Yo soplaré y soplaré…-y mientras hablaba esta figura se acercó hasta Thomas, descargando el filo de su navaja una y otra vez sobre el pecho de su desdichada víctima, quien antes de caer de cara al suelo alcanzó a oír las siguientes palabras:

- _Y tu casa derribaré_ …

-¡Thomas!-gritó una espantada voz de mujer, que parecía escucharse a varios kilómetros de distancia.

 **IV**

En cuanto Thomas recobró el conocimiento, se encontró a sí mismo recostado sobre un lecho ubicado en medio de una desordenada habitación. Numerosos afiches y recortes de periódico adornaban las paredes, otorgándole a ese lugar un aspecto un tanto pintoresco.

-Al fin te despiertas…-dijo Daniel, entrando en la habitación-¡Vaya susto que nos diste, hermano!

-¿Ya se levantó?-preguntó Eustace, asomándose a través de la puerta, acompañado por Rosa.

-Oh, Dios mío…Thomas…-musitó Rosa, mientras le daba un abrazo al aludido, quien la miró con una expresión confundida, como si se tratase de alguna clase de aparición.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué es este lugar?

-Tranquilo, tranquilo…-dijo entonces Daniel, apoyando su mano sobre el hombro de su hermano mayor.

-¿En dónde…?- intentó preguntar Thomas, interrumpiendo sus palabras al sentir una repentina punzada en la cabeza.

-Trata de no agitarte, por favor…-aconsejó Eustace, sentándose al lado de su hermano-No es bueno preocuparse tanto por las cosas, ¿Sabes?

-Pero… ¿De qué rayos me están hablando? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

-Sufriste un desmayo en el teatro…-explicó Rosa-De un momento a otro volviste a ponerte blanco como si hubieses visto un fantasma y luego...Luego te caíste de cara al suelo. Por un momento temí lo peor…

A grandes rasgos, Rosa y sus hermanos relataron a Thomas como fue que le trasladaron hasta la casa de Daniel, desde donde pensaban trasladarle hasta una clínica.

-Por suerte recuperaste el conocimiento antes de que la cosa se pusiese más grave…-agregó un aliviado Daniel-Ahora estás bien, ¿No, Thomas?

Thomas no respondió de inmediato, reparando en lo que había sucedido. La verdad es que no era la primera vez que soñaba despierto, dejándose llevar por su imaginación. Sin embargo, nunca antes ninguna imaginación suya había tenido un efecto tal en su persona, haciéndole caer fulminado como si hubiese sido alcanzado por un rayo.

"¿Acaso estaré sufriendo de alucinaciones?" se preguntó a sí mismo Thomas. ¿Qué significado tenía su visión? Aquella alucinación espeluznante del hombre con la máscara de lobo… ¿De dónde había surgido? Él no era precisamente la clase de sujeto que acostumbrase a tener alucinaciones de carácter violento y perturbador…Aquello no tenía sentido…

Thomas volvió la vista hacia Rosa y sus dos hermanos menores, quienes le miraban de forma preocupada, a la expectativa. Al ver así a los tres, pensó que ellos eran criaturas frágiles e ingenuas, que viven felices sin reparar en el peligro existente a su alrededor, de forma semejante a unos animalitos de un cuento de hadas.

-No se preocupen…Ya estoy bien…-les mintió, y esa mentira sería una y otra vez, a lo largo de los meses siguientes.

 **V**

Horribles pesadillas atormentaron la mente de Thomas durante las semanas acontecidas después de su desmayo en el teatro…Pesadillas que se le hacían demasiado reales a Thomas, siendo capaz de recordarlas vivamente aún después de haber transcurrido varios días.

Aquellas visiones de horror y de muerte (Durante las cuales siempre hacía acto de presencia ese personaje desagradable con la máscara de lobo) fueron haciendo mella en el temperamento del soñador, quien poco a poco fue desarrollando un carácter paranoico, volviéndose propenso a perder la paciencia con facilidad.

La cautela siempre había sido cualidad innata de la personalidad de Thomas, pero durante aquellos días un temor inexplicable parecía haberse adueñado de su mente, haciéndole actuar de una manera tan obsesiva que poco a poco iba distanciándose de las personas que conformaban su ya de por sí reducido entorno social.

Cada vez que Rosa le preguntaba el porqué de su actitud, él nunca le daba ninguna clase de respuesta directa, prefiriendo desviar el rumbo de cada conversación antes que formular alguna clase de explicación convincente.

Y es que…No había tal explicación. Ninguna convincente al menos.

Thomas siendo devorado por la paranoia, que como un lobo al acecho, parecía consumir lentamente su razón, haciéndole actuar de una manera desconcertante en el momento más inesperado.

El mundo ahora se le hacía un lugar extraño y amenazante, mucho más de lo que había considerado antes en su vida.

Aun estando solo, se sentía constantemente observado, pasando a veces noches enteras despierto, como si esperase que de las sombras emergiesen los horrores de sus pesadillas, para acabar con él.

Poco a poco fue adquiriendo desconfianza de los otros. Al principio esta desconfianza fue fácil de disimular, pero sus actitudes no pasaron desapercibidas para Rosa, quien tuvo que presenciar cómo es que el hombre por el cual ella había llegado a sentir amor iba convirtiéndose lentamente en una persona distinta, irreconocible.

-¿Por qué actúas de esa manera, Thomas?-había preguntado ella una vez, con lágrimas en sus ojos-¿Por qué me tratas de esa manera, como si fuese una extraña? Acaso… ¿Acaso tú desconfías de mí…?

Sus interrogantes no tuvieron contestación. Thomas ni siquiera volvió la mirada en dirección hacia ella. Y sin embargo, su silencio fue más que suficiente para que Rosa comprendiese que la relación de ambos había terminado. Ya no había más que decir.

Ella se marchó de la vida de Thomas sin siquiera decir adiós. Y Thomas la dejó ir, siempre en silencio, encerrado en sus temores, sus fantasmas, sus inexplicables demonios que estaban volviéndole un paria, un náufrago en medio de una gran ciudad.

"Dios…Pero… ¿Qué está pasando conmigo?" llegó a preguntarse al ver su rostro reflejado en el espejo, asqueado de su propia cobardía y debilidad, permitiendo que su vida fuese regida por el miedo.

 **VI**

La música en la radio cesó repentinamente, haciendo que la mente de Thomas volviese a la realidad inmediata.

Vistas en retrospectiva, sus acciones se le hacían mucho más reprobables y mezquinas, completamente inexcusables desde cualquier punto de vista. ¿Por qué había permitido que Rosa se marchase así de su vida? ¿Qué razón tenía para alejarse de las demás personas, en especial de sus dos hermanos menores? Ello eran su familia, y él no hacía más que rehuirles.

-No te lo tomes a mal, Thomas…Pero cada día pareces estar más loco…Más loco y paranoico, ¿Sabes? Deberías relajarte un poco más…-le había dicho una vez Daniel al teléfono durante la última llamada que le había hecho tres meses atrás.

"A lo mejor Daniel tiene razón. Creo…Creo que estoy enloqueciendo…" pensó para sus adentros Thomas, pasándose la mano sobre su frente perlada de sudor frío.

Los fantasmas del miedo y la paranoia estaban destruyendo su vida, y eso no podía ser. Ya era tiempo de dejar de ser un pusilánime, y asumir nuevamente las riendas de su destino…Pero para ello, primero era necesario enmendar las cosas entre él y sus hermanos…Y tal vez, de ser posible, intentar enmendar las cosas con Rosa, por improbable que pudiese parecer a esas alturas.

"Creo que es tiempo de dejar atrás todo este delirio de persecución mío…Acabar de una vez por todas con este delirio paranoico…"

Thomas se levantó del sillón y se dispuso a volver a la cama. Tal vez esta noche si conseguiría dormir por fin, sin ya más pesadillas ni lobos hambrientos acechando su imaginación…

"Qué ridículo me siento…" pensaba mientras iba subiendo las escaleras de su casa. "Un hombre adulto, dejándose asustar por nada. Peor aún, dejando que una simple pesadilla vaya destruyendo su vida. Pero ya no más. Ya no más…"

No bien acababa de formular estos últimos pensamientos, Thomas fue capaz de oír claramente un ruido proveniente de la cocina: El grito horrorizado de una mujer, a la cual siguió un violento estrepito.

Thomas bajó a la carrera de las escaleras, dirigiéndose inmediatamente a la cocina, lugar en donde sus ojos atestiguaron un espantoso espectáculo: Sobre el suelo de la cocina yacía una mujer agonizante, quien había sido apuñalada repetidas veces en el pecho. Junto a ella, y amparado en las sombras se hallaba una figura temible e imponente, que sostenía en sus manos una navaja ensangrentada.

-No…-musitó un horrorizado Thomas, disponiéndose a hacer uso de la pistola que traía consigo-Tú… ¡Tú no puedes ser real!

Se trataba de aquel mismo personaje aterrador que Thomas había visto en cada una de sus pesadillas durante los últimos meses, que cubría su rostro con una siniestra máscara de lobo.

 **VII**

-¡Tú no puedes ser real!-vociferó Thomas, con el corazón lleno de terror al tiempo que presionaba el gatillo de la pistola.

Al estruendo del disparo siguió un silencio fantasmal, que desconcertó totalmente a Thomas, a quien le bastó dar un solo parpadeo para descubrir que no había nadie en la cocina: Ya no estaba más la mujer desangrándose en el suelo, ni tampoco el personaje tenebroso con la máscara de lobo.

-Dios mío-murmuró Thomas, llevándose una mano al rostro al tiempo que caía de rodillas.

En esos momentos, una intensa desesperación abrasaba su espíritu, haciéndole sentir al borde de la locura.

-¿Qué es lo que está sucediéndome?-se preguntó a sí mismo con un hilo de voz al tiempo que abundantes lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas.- ¿Acaso esta es otra pesadilla?

Pero aquella visión era demasiado real…Demasiado cercana como para ser una mera imaginación suya. Eso ya lo sabía, al menos de forma inconsciente, por más que se hubiese esforzado en negarlo.

Aquella visión espeluznante con la mujer desangrándose en el suelo y el hombre de la máscara no eran una creación de su mente, sino que Thomas estaba completamente seguro de haber presenciado tal escena en algún momento de su vida…Algún momento de su niñez, período de su vida que desde siempre le había resultado nebuloso y sumamente difícil de recordar.

-¿Por qué no soy capaz de recordar nada de cuando yo era niño? ¿Por qué…?-se preguntaba a sí mismo un desolado Thomas.

 **VIII**

Thomas tenía seis años de edad cuando fue testigo del asesinato de su madre.

Dicha tragedia sucedió de madrugada…Ya desde hacía unos meses Thomas venía escuchando en la radio y en la televisión las notas policías relacionadas con un peligroso demente que degollaba a sus víctimas…Su madre siempre le decía que no debía preocuparse, que él era muy pequeño para escuchar esa clase de noticias tan terroríficas…Que nada malo pasaría.

Su madre…

Ella era una mujer sumamente bondadosa y paciente, a pesar de lo difícil que resultaba su vida, teniendo que criar ella sola a sus tres hijos. Dos de ellos eran casi unos bebés que apenas sabían hablar…

-Cuida mucho a tus hermanos, Thomas…-solía decirle su madre en numerosas ocasiones-Si algo llegara pasarme, tú tienes que protegerles y ver que no les pasa nada…

Thomas recordaba a su madre casi como a una santa, un ángel…Una figura llena de la dulzura, pero de la que tenía muy pocas memorias cercanas.

Esa madrugada terrible, los sueños del pequeño Thomas fueron interrumpidos por el grito de terror de una mujer…

El niño se levantó y corrió hasta la cocina, donde presenció una escena más horrenda que cualquier pesadilla: Su madre, desangrándose en el suelo, mientras que a su lado un siniestro personaje que cubría su rostro con una máscara observaba su agonía con malévola fascinación.

Al percatarse de la presencia del niño, ese hombre tenebroso le dirigió una escalofriante mirada, para luego saludarle de manera burlona:

-Hola, cerdito… ¿Quieres jugar conmigo?

El pequeño Thomas se quedó paralizado de terror durante aquellos instantes, seguro de que iba morir, mientras presenciaba como es que aquel mismo demente del que las noticias hablaban caminaba hacia él, jugueteando con una navaja ensangrentada en sus manos.

Pero un milagro sucedió: De alguna manera, la madre de Thomas consiguió reunir dentro de sí al fuerza suficiente como para incorporarse, usando como arma el único objeto del que pudo disponer en esos instantes, una olla de agua hirviendo, con la cual quemó a su cruel victimario, quien cayó al suelo vociferando toda clase de imprecaciones y blasfemias.

- _Ve por tus hermanos_ …-fue la última palabra que esa mujer dirigió al mayor de sus hijos, quien reaccionó por fin, yendo hasta la pieza en donde se encontraban sus hermanos menores, junto a quienes se refugió cerrando la puerta del cuarto con llave.

Sus dos hermanitos lloraban a viva voz mientras Thomas les sostenía en sus brazos, rezando para que todo fuera una pesadilla de la que ya deseaba despertar, llegando a percibir el lejano ruido de una sirena policial en medio de los sollozos.

Los siguientes acontecimientos tuvieron un carácter tan irreal y confuso para el pequeño Thomas, que el niño no estaba seguro de haberlos vivido realmente, o si se trataron de simples: La llegada de la policía a su casa, las exclamaciones de horror y desconsuelo, las murmuraciones de los vecinos…

Todo ello formaba parte de una fantasía delirante, un cuento aterrador sin fin. Los hechos sucedían uno tras otro sin que el pequeño Thomas tuviese la menor idea de lo que estaba pasando. En ningún momento quiso separarse de sus dos hermanos, quienes le miraban confundidos y asustados.

Ellos tal vez podrían llegar a superar la situación con el tiempo. Pero Thomas tuvo que cargar con la peor parte de la pesadilla…

Los policías le prometieron a Thomas que todo estaría bien, que el hombre malo ya se había ido para siempre, pero no mencionaron palabra alguna respecto a su madre. Tampoco hacía falta que lo hicieran: El niño no formuló ninguna pregunta al respecto, refugiándose en su silencio, refugiándose en sus sueños…Esos le permitían volver a encontrarse con su madre. Le permitían creer que, de alguna manera, ella seguía viva al menos dentro de sus recuerdos.

Tal pensamiento le llenaba de alegría, más la hermosa ilusión no duraría mucho en cuanto los sueños empezaron a volverse pesadillas escalofriantes, donde el asesino de su madre aparecía como conjurado por sus más profundos temores subconscientes…A veces era la figura monstruosa de un lobo gigante, a veces un hombre con máscara (Y en verdad, a Thomas sentía que sus pesadillas eran doblemente aterradoras cuando aquel horror se presentaba bajo la apariencia humana) pero el significado era siempre el mismo para el muchacho: La muerte y la pérdida, dos fuerzas del destino que se cernían de forma semejante a una bestia insaciable, dispuesta a llevarse todo lo que amaba, todo lo que significaba algo para él.

Muchas noches él lloraría en silencio, agobiado por un vacío incomprensible en su mente en su alma, viviendo sumido en el temor y la paranoia, como una presa en espera de su verdugo.

Tan sólo el tiempo llegaría enseñarle eventualmente como mentirse a sí mismo, a fingir que había sobrellevado el dolor…A pretender que los horrores del pasado no significaban nada para él.

El pequeño Thomas aprendió el alivio engañoso que ofrece el olvido, fantasía que nos permite creer que muchas verdades dolorosas nunca ocurrieron…Aprendió a forzar una sonrisa en su rostro, mientras sus labios formulaban siempre la misma respuesta cada vez que alguien le preguntaba cómo se encontraba:

-Estoy bien, estoy bien…

Sus padres adoptivos creyeron esa mentira, lo mismo que sus dos hermanos menores. Rosa también la creyó. Incluso Thomas llegó a creérsela. Era más fácil vivir así, con mentiras. Olvidando el pasado, creyendo que los monstruos sólo existen en los cuentos y que con el tiempo cualquier temor o tristeza podía ser superada.

 **IX**

"Estoy bien…" pensó Thomas en el tiempo presente, mientras se recostaba en su lecho.

Sus ojos estaban enrojecidos por las lágrimas, pero de todas maneras una desconcertante sonrisa adornaba su rostro. Una sonrisa triste y resignada, pero una sonrisa al fin y al cabo.

"Ahora voy a dormir…" se dijo a sí mismo, Thomas, cerrando sus ojos. "Voy a dormir y a soñar…Ya no habrá más pesadillas…Ni lobos, ni monstruos acechando mi sueño…Ni miedo, ni oscuridad…Sólo sueños hermosos, como al final de un cuento, en donde todos viven para siempre. Así deseo que sea mi vida de aquí en adelante: Llena de felicidad, de risa, de música, dejando atrás de toda la locura y paranoia de estos últimos. Así va ser, yo estoy seguro. Tal vez…Tal vez incluso pueda recuperar a Rosa con el tiempo…Sí, el tiempo es capaz de curarlo todo. Con el tiempo todo queda atrás y se olvida…Todo queda atrás…"

Tampoco pudo conciliar el sueño esa noche. Pero no le importaba mucho de todas maneras.

Aún tenía miedo. Pero tendría que aprender a vivir con ese temor, con sus pesadillas acechándole cada noche, invocando por medio de su horror la dolorosa tragedia de un pasado que nunca podría ser capaz de olvidar del todo, por más que lo intentase.

Tendría que sobrellevar la situación, como una casa de ladrillos en medio de un vendaval. Aprender a vivir en medio de una tempestad constante.

Sólo así no enloquecería, sólo así volvería ser feliz nuevamente. O por lo menos, podría engañarse a sí mismo, creyendo ser feliz y que todo estaba en bien, tal como lo había hecho durante todos años.

\- Yo soplaré y soplaré y su casa derribaré, pequeños cerditos…-murmuró en voz baja Thomas, mientras su mente evocaba la obra de los tres cerditos en la que habían participado sus hermanos Daniel y Eustace-Soplaré y soplaré… y su casa derribaré, hasta no quede nada… _Nada_ …


End file.
